User blog:Arteisia/Trial:X4 Walkthrough w/ Arteisia
On my 3rd attempt, I got him. Tedious, yet fulfilling. #feelsgoodman Here’s how I did it, pretty long story here. This is my first walkthrough, but I hope you can learn something from this! Items · 1x Revive · 3x Ares’ Flutes · 2x Fujin Potions · 1x Angel Idol · 3x Fujin Tonics 1st Squad · (Anima) “Leader” Obsidian Seraph Zenia '''– Obsidian Core Amplifier & Demon Crown · (Guardian) '''Inferno Rifle Bestie – Scarlet Pin & Stealth Robe · (Anima) Emerald Radiance Libera – Fake Stone & Divine Stone · (Lord) Thunder Legend Eze – Batootha · (Anima) Lance Champion Vernil – Phoenix Crown & Providence Ring · (Anima) “Friend” Glorious Hero Krantz '''– Adaptation Jewel & Cosmic Dust '''Foreword I admit that this was a rushed and messy squad; I had randomly assigned 5 difference elements to my 5 slots in my squad just to get the 50% boost to Atk & 30% boost to max HP extra buff from Krantz’s (friend) Leader Skill for it requires 5 different elements. As you can tell, I don’t have any other mitigation or healing units for this squad aside from Krantz. BBs are vital in the Trial due to Gazia’s Stealth. In the Trial, Gazia has a high BC & HC drop resistance, thus Krantz’s Omni Evolution Leader Skill proves extremely useful for the situation since it boosts BC & HC drop rates by 20% (and an Ares’ Flute for an extra little boost) and hugely boosts BB gauge each turn by 6 BC. Libera’s BB boosts BC & HC drop rate by another 20%. And her SBB greatly boosts BB gauge for 4-7 BC when attacked for 3 turns. Bestie’s BB gradually boosts BB gauge by 4 BC for 3 turns and boosts BB gauge for 6 BC instantly. And here SBB fills 4-6 BC when attacked and boosts fill rate of BC by 30% for 3 turns. Zenia’s BB boosts BB gauge for 9 BC instantly and gives a Def ignoring effects to attack for 2 turns. You can see the importance of BB gauge filling each turn, when attacked and instantaneous filling. Even with all the pluses in the Leader Skill, BB and SBB, I can get by just alright with everyone popping a BB each turn. Do prioritize popping the Zenia’s and Bestie’s first as they instantly fill the rest of the team’s BB gauges to give a constant flow of damage, BB gauge filling and BC & HC drop rates. Eze and Vernil are just there to spice things up tad bit. Eze’s BB just does damage, and his SBB does damage and greatly boosts Atk by 110% for 3 turns. Vernil BB does damage and has a 10% chance of inflicting Curse, Poison, Paralysis and 15% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness or Sick. And his SBB does damage and boost BB Atk by 200% for 3 turns. Although Gazia can’t be affected by any of these effects (I’m not too sure but nevertheless, a bigger advantage for the team!) Following up are things that are very important to note! '' ''Make sure each unit can use its BB (or SBB, either is fine as long as it’s offensive AoE BB) when Gazia is in stealth for only AoE (Area of Effect) attacks will hit him. You can’t use your basic attack, STBB or guard while he’s in stealth. You will have to restart your game if you cannot have all units to attack him. When Gazia casts Disperal Field, Ruination would be casted 3 turns from then. Ruination is a move that no unit can survive (Although Selena, Ivris and Ultor can do so, but only once). I suggest nuking him below the Percent Health Threshold within the 2 turns (at the 3rd turn, your squad is done for) to cancel the Ruination. And in Ruination’s place, Gazia would cast Talon of Pain which does DoT (Damage over Time) to your team. Just make sure to have heals to survive the DoT. Make sure that your Units have at least 50% mitigation at all times and have their health bars at the max (or close to max). Units of 12,000 Health (Inclusive of Sphere, Leader Skills, Extra Skills and Enhancements) are a must due to the amount of damage dealt by Gazia. Battling Gazia’s First Form with 1st Squad On your first turn, pop an Ares’ Flute or an item that boosts your team’s BC drop rate. Pop a Fujin Potion to fill up Krantz’s BB gauge and pop his SBB to give your team 50% damage mitigation for 1 turn, adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns and boosts BC & HC drop rate by 35%. Then let the rest of your units attack normally. This should fill up, at the least, all your units’ BB gauges till their BBs. Even though this squad is pretty crap, you can finish off his first form with it. Avoid using any Fujin Potions as much as possible unless you really need it to cast an AoE move to bypass Gazia’s stealth which I highly doubt you would have any trouble with that. You would need them for Gazia’s 2nd form to nuke him. From then onwards, refer to the Trial:X4 (Gazia’s) guide for Gazia’s attack sequences, count your turns, use your BBs timely and occasionally boost the BC drop rate with a BC boosting drop rate item. You should clear this fairly easily if you pay attention to his future moves and plan & cast BBs correctly. 2nd Squad · (Breaker) “Leader” Undying Flame Avant – Dandelga & Heresy Orb · (Breaker) Merciful Beacon Charla – Sacred Crystal & Buffer Jewel · (Lord) Omega Rugal – Fallacy Orb & Duel Fragment · (Anima) Neptunian Tridon – Thief Gloves & Tridon’s Trident · (Guardian) Glorious Hero Krantz – Existence Jewel & Refined Gem · (Guardian) “Friend” Sacred Emperor Sirius – Bond of Rin’alnase & Perseverance Jewel Foreword Gazia in his 2nd form is much more omnipotent than his 1st for he can remove all buff from your units and disable Leader Skills. As always, nuke him below his Ruination casting Percent Health Threshold, mitigation on at all times, minimum BB gauge filled to be able to cast AoE BBs. This time, it’s all about nuking Gazia as fast as possible despite his 35% Mitigation and Def buff. Battling Gazia 2nd form with 1st and 2nd Squad You would still have your 1st squad alive. Try using whatever BB or SBB to nuke him below 90% HP if not, he would cast Ruination and wipe your 1st Squad. Although you still have your 2nd Squad, it’s better to play it safe. If you have your 1st squad still alive from successfully nuking Gazia below 90% HP. Just keep up the same pace of how you would handle Gazia in his 1st form. If you play your cards right, you can beat him with this crappy 1st squad. If you had unfortunately had your 1st squad dying to Gazia’s Ruination due to failing to nuke him below 90% HP proceed on to Plan B. Activate Sirius’s UBB and fill it with a Fujin Potion and have everyone to attack Gazia. Do not worry about damage for 3 turns as Sirius has a 75% damage reduction from his UBB and on top of that, he enormously fills allies’ BB gauges by 50 BC for 3 turns too. In the following turn, he might cast “Let’s strip away your shell!” which removes all buffs from allies. From then on, it’s pretty simple. Just have mitigation on, boost to BB Atk, boost to BC fill rate, BB Gauge fill each turn and boost BB gauge when attacked. Use Fujin Potions to fill the necessary BB gauges for the appropriate situations. And pay attention to Gazia’s attack sequences. Afterword Thanks for spending your time to read or have a glimpse through how I managed to clear it (with some failures because I didn’t time my attacks correctly). Once you get the hang of how you should attack, it’s going to be an easy ride for you. Cheers and have a nice day :) Some Useful Links For Brave Frontier Slang - http://rhythmheavenfan.blogspot.sg/2014/09/useful-notes-brave-frontier.html For Trial:X4 Official Guide - http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Trial%3AX4 Category:Blog posts